


【龙化】感同身受

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】感同身受

金厉旭和神童一道，在白龙家领地内居住了下来、居所就在朴正洙和金希澈的洞穴不远处。

当然，白龙家族里也有因为往事而惧怕这两只蓝龙的白龙，也全部都是朴正洙亲自带着曺圭贤出面去安慰解释、留下李东海陪着金厉旭在家里。作为白龙家族年轻一代的佼佼者，朴正洙的保证还是颇有信誉可言。所以在一番辛苦的东奔西跑之后，终于将一切敲定。

金厉旭将所有的这些全部看在眼里。虽然什么都没有说，但是他知道这些哥哥为了自己和神童哥能够安稳的留在白龙领地都做了多少努力。

被哥哥们认可接纳的感觉是那样的温暖又令人喟然，金厉旭逐渐能够卸掉警惕和心防、露出自己本性中聪慧乖巧的一面。哥哥们看着以前警惕的不吭声、熟络后乖巧又嘴毒的不得了的小蓝龙崽子不禁啧啧称奇。

一众哥哥中，金厉旭尤其的崇敬朴正洙，因为知道朴正洙为了自己能够居住进白龙领地里付出了多少努力。再加上，这个白龙哥哥温柔又细腻，在不知不觉中就取得了金厉旭十成十的信任和爱戴。朴正洙心安理得的接受着新弟弟的依赖和撒娇，兄友弟恭的温馨场面把金希澈气的直瞪眼——这些臭崽子们真的是一个接一个的烦人！！可是看着崽子的乖巧再想想崽子初见时的警惕，金希澈也就嘟嘟囔囔的忍下了心里横飞的飞醋。

真心换真心，永远是至真之理。

金厉旭的年纪和曺圭贤差不了太多，因此哥哥们也对他充满了怜惜、一个个都对他万分温柔。更别说命定伴侣曺圭贤了——心满意足的小白龙崽子恨不得把自己所有的热情和心意都剖开给他看。

吃惯了辛酸苦楚的小家伙，一点点的甜味都够他独自珍惜回味很久。可是曺圭贤却偏不、偏要一股脑将自己所有的甜蜜都毫无保留的捧予给他、用爱意将他淹没，也天天不厌其烦的耍宝哄他开心。

逐渐的，小蓝龙也愿意敞开心扉、也变得开朗了很多，不再把板着脸装作冷漠作为自己面对其他龙的唯一选择。

——有了这群愿意接纳他的哥哥……还有他，自己已经不再需要那样用脆弱的冷漠外壳伪装自己了。

金厉旭笑眯眯的看着曺圭贤和哥哥们打闹——

能够和你、和哥哥们认识，真的是太好了。

__

然而就在这个关头，金希澈和朴正洙吵架了。

其他弟弟们其实也不怎么吃惊——虽然很少见到，可是像这两个哥哥一样性格差异这么大的龙，在共同生活中完全没有摩擦才会令他们感到意外。

况且金希澈本就是自小养成的魔王性子，自从和朴正洙在一起以后虽然逐渐收敛，可是偶尔偶尔金希澈还是会收不住情绪露出本来性情。而朴正洙虽然一贯温柔似水、眼角含春，可是真的较真起来也毫不含糊，眉目如寒冬、寸步不让。

正是因为在乎对方在乎的不得了，有的时候一点小小的争执才会被放大无数倍、闹到难以轻易收场的僵持境地。这一次就是这般，金希澈先起了脾性、而朴正洙也难得赌气动了怒，两只龙正式进入冷战。

虽然不意外哥哥们闹别扭，可是闹到当下这个程度，还是令弟弟们都不约而同的紧紧张张。

尤其是李赫宰，看到金希澈在旁边山头上又开始久违的小规模烧山就知道这次两个哥哥的争吵果真是不简单。可他没本事也没胆量掺进两个哥哥的爱情争吵、只能拉着李东海尽快躲得远远的避免被波及——有多远就跑多远！

同样在怒火中的朴正洙则不像暴躁魔王一样搞破坏，只是冷着一张脸绕着家族领地的边境极速的飞行来发泄心中的怒火。

然而不凑巧就能够有这么不巧，心烦意乱蒙头乱飞的朴正洙迎面遇上了一群蓝龙——一群来者不善气势汹汹的蓝龙。

蓝龙家族不知怎地得到了消息，知道之前从家族里离开的那两只蓝龙被白龙家族接纳了。然而有蓝龙自愿留在有世仇的白龙家族，在其他自视清高的蓝龙看来，却是莫大的耻辱——

你可以死在外面，却不能向世仇低头。

如此一群来势汹汹的蓝龙对上了独自在外的朴正洙，直接把他围在中央。领头的蓝龙高傲又阴冷的盯着朴正洙，“我们家族那两只叛逃的龙是不是在你们这里？他们必须跟随我们回家族受到惩罚。交出来，否则……”

哪怕自己独自陷于如此困境，朴正洙也没有丝毫的失态，仍然一脸冷静疏离，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别装了！”领头的蓝龙发出怒吼，“家族知道他们就在这里！”

“他们愿不愿意回去要他们自己说了算，”朴正洙扯了扯嘴角不置可否，“但是你们别想就这样去伤害他们。”

虽然白龙和蓝龙本有世仇，加上金厉旭和神童又都是蓝龙，自己原本是不必这样寸步不让的。可是如今，厉旭自我封闭且伤痕累累的内心终于在一点点的被捂热，也终于学会了对哥哥们撒娇。他能看得出来，崽子已经真正把自己当成哥哥来接纳，自己又怎么能把他就这样拱手让出、再一次让他失望伤心呢。

这本就是一个不可能会犹豫的问题。

被拒绝了的蓝龙首领咧开嘴笑的阴森，“我看你真是不见黄河不死心，以为你这一只白龙就能阻挡我们？”张开嘴吐出毒蛇一般的话语，“没关系。等你死了我们可以慢慢搜寻他们，我看到时候还有谁能阻拦我。”

没有理会蓝龙的话，朴正洙一瞬进入警惕战斗模式，丝毫不打算退缩。 

白龙本就不善于打架争斗，再加上面对的是如此众多的世仇，朴正洙清楚的知道自己今日怕是凶多吉少。

可是不能退缩。

留下两只蓝龙本就已经是自己这一圈的几只龙自作主张、没有道理现在引出了事端，却去找家族其他的白龙帮忙解决。

这是自己的责任。

将自身安危彻底抛之脑后，朴正洙恍惚中却欣慰的抿了抿嘴——幸亏金希澈不在这里。如此性命攸关的要紧关头哪还顾得上斤斤计较之前那些言不由衷的争吵，朴正洙只是庆幸这些蓝龙不会有这样的机会去伤害金希澈。

下一秒轻笑一声，朴正洙露出了从未露出的獠牙无畏的扑了上去、和世仇凶狠的撕咬在一起。

__

神童慌里慌张的极速飞到山头，急急忙忙去找正在激情烧山的金希澈。

一直小心翼翼的耳听四路眼观八方看着周围动静的金希澈，听到有龙降落的声音还以为是自家朴正洙。内心小小的雀跃了一下，金希澈装作高贵冷艳的轻轻扭头打算和自家白龙来一套情趣满满的欲擒故纵，却在扭头看清楚来者后失望至极。

“我今天心情非常不好。”金希澈黑着脸阴测测的盯着弟弟，“我警告你有话就快说没事就快滚。别来烦我。”

神童已经急出了满头大汗，哪还管刚才金希澈说了什么，“不好了！！正洙哥在那边边界和我们蓝龙家来的龙对上了！！”

没有等来主动示弱的甜蜜爱人，却等来了如此惊天噩耗。金希澈闻言瞪大了眼睛、不敢相信这句话所隐藏的可怕含义。僵愣只有刹那，心中随之爆出的怒火却已经燃尽理智。

连回答都顾不上，金希澈瞬间展翅就极速飞行而去。可是内心的惧怕和恐慌又似怒火一般盈满心头，金希澈怕到了极点——

正洙！你可千万不要有事！

把神童远远甩在身后、金希澈只用了往日里一半的时间就赶到了那里。

远远看到群龙的身影，金希澈一眼就看到了其中伤痕累累血迹斑斑的朴正洙。紧紧盯着那熟悉的身影，他看起来大概是暂时性命无忧、正被几个弟弟紧紧护在身后。大概是弟弟们来的及时，没有让蓝龙们一下子得逞、错失了良机的蓝龙不得不后退再次进入紧张的对峙。

金希澈轻轻舒了一口气——至少不是自己一路上最惧怕的那种最不可挽回的结果。然而下一秒内心又被撞入眼中的那狼狈的白色身影狠狠的浇了一泼火油、怒火第二次升腾燃至极点。

金希澈携着满腔怒火而来，浑身上下突地爆燃起耀眼灼热的金红色火焰——

金希澈从来不知道，自己能够暴怒到这个程度。

内心的愤怒掺杂着后怕像是灼热滚烫的岩浆，将自己的胸腔烧的生生作痛。只是深深的看了那一眼，金希澈飞快的移开了之前捆在白龙身上的眼神。没有靠近仔细查看他的情况、也没有再看第二眼，金希澈只是飞过去在己方最前面停定、挡在弟弟们前面正对着那群来势不善的警惕蓝龙。

满腔怒火下的红龙反而面无表情了。金希澈双眼紧紧盯着那个桀骜的蓝龙领队，冷着一张脸、全身上下的狂暴戾气毫不掩饰的全部释放出来，甚至压的其他龙略感窒息。

“好。你们很好。”

蓝龙领队看到竟有红龙前来，知道这才是真正难啃的硬骨头。红龙的超绝战斗力从来都是冠绝各族，一只只蓝龙只是下意识做出更加谨慎的应对准备。

已经赶来的弟弟们也都没有见到过哥哥这样愤怒到燃起心火的模样，都不禁有些喟然。

龙之逆鳞，触之无赦。

弟弟们身形微动，打算前去帮扶哥哥应对蓝龙。

“不用。”然而最前方的金希澈连头都没有回就一句话阻止了弟弟们，仍是面无表情、周身缠绕的火焰宣誓着红龙内心的雷霆怒火，“你们只要守好正洙就行。”

下一秒，金希澈就如同之前朴正洙那般、无畏的扑了上去。然后就是地动山摇的惊世一战。

__

朴正洙的伤真的很重，就算龙类的恢复能力很强也需要花费很长的一段时间休养。

金希澈也受了不少伤，但是较起朴正洙仍然算得上是轻了很多。其中周身燃起的心火尤其让他元气大伤，就算是在红龙一脉中，也不是每只红龙都有能力有本事支撑得起这样燃耗心火。

其实一对多而取胜、将蓝龙统统干翻，且只是这样的受伤程度，已经足够作为一只龙傲然的资本了。也再一次证明了红龙血统中傲视群族的战斗力。

可是金希澈哪有这个心思，满心只剩下痛和悔、沉默的独自坐在床边守着沉睡的朴正洙。

如果当时自己不和他闹别扭、如果自己没有独自飞走留他一个人，他也许就不会受伤。金希澈看朴正洙已经开始辗转着快要醒来，不知道该如何面对醒来的他。

怕他责怪自己，自己会痛。却更怕他毫无怨言、会更痛。

朴正洙幽幽醒来的时候，李东海激动的扑了上来、李赫宰皱着眉头护着他。朴正洙扯了扯嘴角，给弟弟们一个劫后逢生的温柔微笑。

为了躲避哥哥们冷战波及影响的李东海和李赫宰悄悄的飞了出去，回来的时候故意绕了小路。没成想却刚巧遇到了正在生死搏斗的哥哥和蓝龙。两个崽子大惊失色赶快插手去帮大哥哥，为了帮朴正洙躲避开危险杀招李东海还因此受了不轻不重的伤。

可是看着重伤的朴正洙，两个弟弟都愧疚的很，觉得是因为自己两个飞的那么远才导致哥哥遇袭时孤立无援。在朴正洙还没醒时，李东海和李赫宰就急急赶来帮着照看哥哥，还羞愧的向正在床边帮着朴正洙上药的金希澈认错。

金希澈其实都不知道当时都有在护着正洙。当时那样生气又担心、满眼都是自己受伤的白龙，哪里还顾得上分给别的龙一个眼神。

他出神又投入的给朴正洙上着药，对弟弟们一句一句的忏悔似听非听。听完也半响没有回答、只是盯着朴正洙。片刻后才轻声答复两个弟弟，“不是你们的错……是我。”

是我的错。

在朴正洙醒了没一会之后，金厉旭也急急的赶来了。他之前一直被曺圭贤看着、在其他哥哥勒令下不得靠近那混乱附近，以防他被偷袭误伤反而导致哥哥们还需要分心照顾。

金厉旭已经听说过了事情的全部经过，也知道了哥哥们为了他受了何等严重的伤。心下震动又心潮澎湃，含蓄内敛的金厉旭对着哥哥更加说不出什么感谢的话——单单的语言过于轻无和廉价。

金厉旭只是更加贴心又仔细的面对哥哥们，带来了自己认认真真熬夜煮的滋补粥食，也主动换下受伤的李东海和需要照顾李东海的李赫宰、来尽心照顾病床上的朴正洙。

送走两个弟弟后，朴正洙喝着金厉旭喂给他的粥，没喝几口就喝不下了，只好对他抱歉的笑笑表示感谢。

金厉旭当然能够理解，把剩下的粥和自己为金希澈专门煮的另一份粥放在一起，又帮着给朴正洙换药。

朴正洙欲言又止的——他一直没有见到金希澈。金厉旭明白他的疑惑却也无言，“哥，希澈哥他……他出去帮你采药去了……”

朴正洙静默、知道金厉旭在撒谎。

朴正洙其实明白金希澈为什么不在这里、为什么躲着自己。怎么能不懂呢，他肯定是在悔恨自责、肯定是在后悔吵架分开才会让自己受伤。自己知道他有多在乎自己。

朴正洙在面对世仇蓝龙时那样无畏，可是伤痕累累躺在病床上心头才突然浮现出一丝后怕——他那样在乎自己，如果自己真的出了事他该怎么办呢，他要如何自处呢。 

朴正洙轻轻闭上眼睛，无可奈何的发出一声叹息。

__

金希澈在朴正洙清醒前、就仓皇的逃了出来，只留弟弟们照顾他。他也没有走远，一直都在自己的洞穴外面静静的守着里面的龙。直到朴正洙又难掩疲惫的再次入睡，金希澈才悄悄的又摸了回来。把弟弟们统统都赶走，自己坐在床边静静的守着他。

金希澈心疼的看着伴侣身上大大小小的伤口和因失血而苍白的脸，眼眶轻轻含泪。

床上的朴正洙突然睁开了眼睛，目光清澈的凝视着床边的伴侣。心不由得颤动——他看到了金希澈眼角盈积的泪水。

刻意装睡强撑着自己等到了金希澈，然而目睹到的这罕见的珍贵的泪水却像是无数把锋利的刀子、被愧疚所化成的手狠狠的揉碎在自己的心脏，没有丝毫角落得以幸存。一瞬间胸腔内盈积的痛超过身体上伤口的痛处，让朴正洙想要高声痛呼，又想要苦苦恳求——你别、你别这样。

我舍不得。

金希澈也僵在原地。

一瞬间内心的畏惧后怕又席卷而来。怕他责怪、更怕他毫无怨言。金希澈不由得身形稍微退缩。

朴正洙见状却以为他又要走，只慌的急急撑起身体拉住金希澈垂落的手。因为无可避免的狠狠扯动到了伤口，朴正洙疼的皱了皱脸轻吸一口气，却怕身边人难受又狠狠忍住了已经到嘴边的痛呼，只是装作若无其事的温柔笑着，“我现在不能化形也飞不了，你要是要走我可拦不住。”

金希澈看他还愿意这样温柔的看自己、心更痛了。其实是不舍得走的——舍不得的。

之前微微畏惧，也不是自己想走——这次的事情真的把金希澈吓怕了、怕自己丝毫离开后他又会受伤。微微退缩，是怕他还在气头上不想见到自己。

可是看到他仍愿意这样温柔的看着自己，金希澈只觉得自己的心被泡在苦酒里、苦的发涩。

金希澈盯着朴正洙，轻而易举看出了他虽然竭力隐藏却仍然痛的抽搐的嘴角。看到他撑不住身体快要倒下，只是赶快上前扶住、声音喑哑，“你轻一些。”

朴正洙无奈，只是紧紧抓住他伸出的手，“我不是怕你又躲着我嘛。”

双手相握的那一刹，两个人心中同时轻轻一颤。

金希澈沉默的低着头不抬头看他、只是盯着自己扶着他的手，才发现自己的手也在颤抖。

朴正洙也发现了，只是伸出伤势较弱的左手轻缓又温柔的捧住恋人低垂的脸、轻轻用力让他抬起头和自己对视。这轻微的动作让金希澈已经在眼眶边缘悬挂许久的泪水终于无法抗拒引力、破框而出滑下脸颊。

双眼对上的一瞬间，两个人都为对方心里的疼痛和悔恨，深深的感同身受。

用指腹轻轻擦擦他的泪，朴正洙另一只手微微用力拉了他一下，一边轻声说：“来陪我躺下嘛。”

金希澈随着他的力道起身躺上床，小心的避开朴正洙的伤口把他放在自己怀里轻轻搂住。

两具天造地设的身体再次契合在一起，同时发出一声满足的叹息。

“你的伤怎么样了？”朴正洙满足的闭着眼睛，“厉旭给你煮的粥还放在那边。”

“就放那边吧明天再说。”金希澈轻轻的帮着怀里的人理着头发，“死不了。倒是你……你可让我怎么办才好。”

靠在熟悉的怀中，朴正洙觉得身上隐隐作痛的伤口都缓解很多，“不要怪自己。我受伤是因为我自己的选择……这都是我自己的选择。我有责任保护我的家族和我的弟弟们……”

金希澈换了个姿势，用下巴轻轻摩挲着他的头顶、搂住他的手轻轻收紧，轻声道，“可是我也有责任保护你啊。”

未等怀里心事难言的人开口，再次轻声道，“正洙……我知道你不可能就那样躲在我身后，我知道那样的要求是在折杀你的骄傲，我知道你也是铮铮铁骨值得依赖的哥哥。可是至少、至少让我在你身边，让我和你一起……我……”

朴正洙再次感受到了身边人的不安和焦灼，还有在言语间透露出的惧怕、后怕、心疼和其他万般复杂心绪。

朴正洙又想起了那惊世一战和所燃心火，喟叹一声——他本不是热情又博爱的龙，所愿意为了其他人做到这个地步也不过是因为自己在乎而已。

朴正洙只是拉起他的手，轻轻亲吻他手背、以吻封缄他还未出口的担心惧怕和难言心绪。

“好。”

__END__


End file.
